Untitled
by RiceMover
Summary: So here I am, at my very first official book signing. Cool right? Wrong! Now the whole world knows every last detail about me and whats worse is that now 'he' knows how I truely felt.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, at my very first official book signing. Cool right? Wrong! O.K so I may have to explain why I'm not overly joyous about being here. One: I had to get up a 4:30am. I know that's not a very good reason, but it still pissed me off. Two: I never thought that this book would actually get published; it was just something I did for myself. So I would never forget all the good times and so I could look back at all the bad times and be proud of how I made it past them all. But now the whole world knows every little detail about me and all the things I never shared with anyone before. And finally, Three: I hate this book because my life is nothing like what it is in the story, This story is full of excitement and adventure and yes my life now still has some of this. But the thing I resent most about this book is that it has love and that is something I lost along time ago and never got back.

* * *

**This is just a random Idea I got, so tell me if you want me to continue.**

**~Christina**

**PS: Who do you want the person to be?? I haven't decided yet so let me know who you want and I will make it them! it can be a guy or girl.**


	2. Anywhere but here

**A/N: WOW, I so got out of writing was actually a strugle for me to put it together, but don't worry I am trying to write as much as I can.**

**So yeah, I decided the character so read it and you will find out :).**

"Are you ready for them to come in?" Brooke my assistant, illustrator, PR manager, sister and most of all my best friend asked me. Brooke and I have been inseparable for years and I really don't think I could have accomplished any of this without her.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I replied and for the first time today I stopped what I was doing and actually looked around me.

Crowds of people were waiting patiently in line since god knows what time just to see me. Why they wanted to see me? I never really understood. I am just some girl who wrote down her life in a journal. At the time I didn't think my life was that interesting, so why do people want to read about it? These are just two of the many questions that I have yet to find the answer too.

I looked at the posters and cut-outs of me and my stupid book, _'wow they are cheesy' _was all I could think. I remember fighting with Brooke over how fake they looked and how they weren't the real me. But Brooke had told me it was too late to change the direction of the photo shoot. I did my best to try to show as much of the real me as I could and I was pretty proud of some of the pictures they took. But all the photo's I liked were either deemed to be to out-there or just not suitable for the direction they wanted it to go in. I fought hard against this and they finally caved and let me choose one picture. One, just one measly picture. That picture now proudly sits on the very first page of my book. Brooke new how much I wanted that to be the cover so she had a copy specially made for me with that picture as the cover, and that book means the world to me. I just wished everyone else got to have a copy like that too, but you just have to work with what you've got right?

So as I sat there I wondered if I really was ready to do this. Was I ready to have the whole world know every detail about me? And the answer I came up with was Ehhh HELL NO!

"Mitchie, stop with that look. I know that look and stop it; you are not going to run out on this. Do you know how much planning I put into this??" damn Brooke knowing me so well. She can always read me like a book and yeah ha-ha it's funny because I wrote a book. Not!

"Do you know how long it took me to convince everyone that you weren't going to run out again?" Brooke added, wow you've have got to love her for holding things against me.

O.k. so technically this isn't my first official book signing, but it is the first official book signing I actually stayed long enough for me to be sitting at a table surrounded by sharpies. I ran out on the first one and it took some serious grovelling for Brooke to forgive me.

"No, I don't know how much you planned this, but what I do know is that I am not ready to do this". I cried while leaping out of my seat and trying to make a dash to the nearest exit.

"Oh no you don't" Brooke shouted as she grabbed me, quite roughly I may add, by the wrist.

"Sit there and don't move" She hissed. Now would probably be a good time to tell you that Brooke is pregnant, so just be prepared to duck at any given moment because that girl is hormonal and has excellent aim. Trust me I would know, this scare on my forehead is proof of that.

"Fine, but only because you scare me when you're angry" I muttered as I sat back down in the chair before resting my head on the table and wishing that I could be anywhere but here.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for its shortness, but it was the best I could put together. I was for some un-known reason continusly singing 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked and then proceeded to lose my voice. :( so I watched the Hannah Montana DVD to cheer me up and It really did.**

**~Christina**

**PS: Dancing to 'All American Rejects' 'Gives You Hell' is a great up lifter too. You also need to read 'Rice Moves' by 'Cr8vgrl'.**


End file.
